


【授权翻译】袜子！索引！

by BakerSt233B



Series: 【授权翻译】新年吻系列 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV John Watson, the sock index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 有时候，和Sherlock Holmes一起庆祝新年夜意味着观赏他整理他的袜子。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 【授权翻译】新年吻系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	【授权翻译】袜子！索引！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Socks! or A Delicate and Unpredictable Operation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861622) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> 又是一年跨年，这是我翻译跨年的第三个年头了！  
> 虽然2020年AO3被墙了，但Lina没有缺席，竹竹本来说要缺席但最后没有缺席，Johnlock没有缺席。
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

这是John Watson一生中最漫长的新年夜。下午六点，他的男朋友还一整天都没跟他说过一句话。不，Sherlock Holmes一直躺在沙发上，眼睛闭着，手指尖顶着下巴。

John想过，既然新年对他们来说多少是一个特殊的日子，是他们的周年纪念日，那Sherlock一定不会忘记这个节日曾经降临在他们身上时的情形。三年前，就因为没意识到这天的日期，这位伟大的侦探几乎错过了一个案件中最重要的线索。接下来的两年是……嗯，以他们的方式，各有各的浪漫，而Sherlock一直非常热衷于在零点接吻。

今年发生这种情况的机会似乎越来越渺茫。当Sherlock有件事在忙的时候，他可以好几天都飘然世外。当然，这种情况会发生在他办案的时候，但办案时他会沟通得更多; 当他在做实验的时候，他只是消失在自己的世界里。在过去的几天里，他几乎没有睡觉; 就算睡觉了，他也是一醒就马上从床上弹起来，继续他的工作。这种情况的结束通常以他在沙发上这样躺一天为标志，这是在他在思维宫殿里为实验结果归档。

John非常肯定，当这种情况发生时，Sherlock完全没有时间概念，现在，他根本不知道已经过了多少天。John今天早上确实想告诉他，但是Sherlock一动不动——可能根本没听见John说话。

这并不罕见，也并没让John很心烦。只是今天大家都忙着吃饭和聚会，而John很无聊。七点钟的时候，他决定无论如何还是要做一顿像样的晚餐——他最好还是这样做吧。他已经买好了做意大利肉酱面的食材，边上放着磨碎的奶酪和葱，而且做饭能让他忙起来。

八点钟，他摆好桌子(他在下午花了大量的时间清理桌子) ，点上蜡烛，走进客厅。

“Sherlock? ”他试了试。Sherlock的鼻子抽搐了一下，John认为这是个好兆头。“晚饭好了。”

“不了，谢谢。”Sherlock连眼睛都没睁开。

“我想着我们可以庆祝新年。”

没有回答。John叹了口气。不妨带点吃的给Mrs. Hudson，当然，如果她在家的话。

Mrs Hudson急切地让他进来，告诉他Mrs Turner本来应该过来和她八卦聊天直到跨年，但是现在她发烧了。他们吃了意大利面，打牌和看电视来消磨时间。十一点半左右，John回到楼上，想看看Sherlock是不是从思维宫殿出来了。

他是的。他盘腿坐在沙发上，头发一团凌乱，睡袍半挂在肩上。他面前的咖啡桌上放着一大堆黑袜子。

“那么，思维宫殿的事情处理完了吗? ”John进来时说。

“是的” ，Sherlock心烦意乱地说，举起一只袜子，凑近看了看。

John想知道这是否是他一直忙于的实验的延伸——但看起来不太可能，因为实验似乎主要涉及胆汁，而John看不出来胆汁和袜子有什么联系。他又看了Sherlock一会儿，然后问道: “你现在在干什么? ”

Sherlock对手里的袜子皱着眉头。“整理我的袜子索引。”他把它整齐地放在他左边的沙发背上，那里还有几只袜子被仔细地摆放着。然后他从袜子堆中拿起了新的一只。

“你在整理袜子，”John说，“你在开玩笑吗? ”

“显然不是，”Sherlock的声音有点不屑，指着他面前一堆没分类的袜子。

John之前并没有生气，因为他知道Sherlock在思维宫殿中的时候是什么样子——但是这个呢？在新年夜拒绝了男朋友做的大餐，而去选择整理他该死的衣服？思维宫殿，John还是尊重的；袜子索引？那就不了。

“你一定要 _现在_ 做吗? ”John问。

“是的，”Sherlock简单地回答，可能没注意到John的语气。“我已经拖了好几天了。”

“大概需要多久呢? 都快零点了。”

Sherlock皱着眉头。“这是一个精妙而难以预测的行动。新的变量不断出现，这使得持续时间无法估计。”

“好吧。”John点点头，转身离开了房间。但随后他听到了第一声，早早燃放了的烟火声，随即愤怒占了上风。他转向Sherlock。“不——那该死的袜子指数有什么大不了的？这些甚至不是不同的颜色——它们都是黑色的! ”

“是的，但它们需要按照一个精确的系统进行分类” ，Sherlock说话的方式就像在陈述一个这个星球上的每个人都知道的事实一样。

“什么系统? ”John断然问道。

“正如你所观察到的，它们首先是根据颜色进行分类。”Sherlock在右边放了一只袜子，拿起一只新的，然后继续用他那超然的“我在办一件重要的案子”的声音说话。“根据袜口的编织方式，又分成两个主要的亚类目。一旦我把所有的袜子都归类到这两种袜子中的一种，我就必须再次检查它们，因为尽管这两个袜口是同种编织方式，但它们的深度可能略有不同。当然，一旦我穿了一段时间，我还必须根据磨损程度对它们进行分类，否则它们看起来会很奇怪。”

John强忍住了一个笑容。他从来不擅长长时间地和Sherlock生气。尤其是对于Sherlock的这一面——居家的这一面——只有John才能看到的这一面。Sherlock总是很…… _Sherlock_ ，而 _Sherlock_ 面对日常的任务，比如洗衣服，他会变得尤其可爱。

“而我还认为你的袜子索引是一个你创造出来的错综复杂的系统，你只是为了为了做这件事而做他。我没有意识到你这么做是因为你 _必须_ 这么做。”

“一点都不复杂。这是需要处理所有变量的最简单的系统。并且绝对与我本人无关。”

“啊哈。”John坐在椅子上，用右手的手指托着下巴，看着Sherlock仔细地一只一只地检视着袜子。“尽管如此，我还是认为你是那种会在同一个精致小店买你所有袜子的人，这样它们就都一样了。”

“是的! ”Sherlock的叫喊有些过于激动了，“是的！为了避免这个问题，我买了所有表面上看起来一样的袜子！中间只隔了几个月，我去了同一家商店，买了同一个品牌。他们就是不断变化他们的生产规格！那不是我的错! ”

“当然不是。”John怀疑他的脸上有一种愚蠢的、痴迷的表情，但是这并不重要，因为这个可爱的白痴绝对不会从他对袜子的审视中抬起头来。“好吧，你做完了告诉我。”

Sherlock只是咕哝了几句。John不再生气了，他将在他那疯狂的男朋友旁边休息一晚。至少他不再出神并且在交流——用自己的方式。

John从靠墙的桌子上拿起一本读了一半的小说，继续读下去。过了一会儿，沙发上传来愤怒的咆哮声。“那个自以为是的混蛋! ”

John抬起头：“谁? ”

Sherlock一只手梳过他的头发，发型看起来更加狂野了。“该死的Mycroft！看看这个，这些袜子和我以前穿过的都不匹配。我将不得不创造出一个全新的子类别! ”

Mycroft在圣诞节送给Sherlock黑袜子时，就打算破坏他的袜子索引，这似乎有些牵强。John觉得这挺不错的，给Sherlock一些他肯定会用到的实用的东西作为礼物——而且显然Sherlock已经使用过了。

“我想Mycroft对你的袜子索引知道得没 _那么_ 多——”

“哦，不要低估他，John，”Sherlock带着危险的微笑说，“永远不要低估他。Mycroft从来不会碰巧做任何事情，而且当能折磨我的时候，他绝对不会避开。这就是为什么你永远不应该相信他——他连买一件圣诞礼物都会变成虐待狂! ”

听到这，John忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。Sherlock无视了他，转而疯狂地盯着离他的鼻子只有一寸远的袜子看——现在随时都有可能从他的耳朵里冒出烟来。他聚精会神地整理着袜子——John从来无法想象到整理袜子也能到这种地步的全神贯注——咆哮着Mycroft的邪恶行径。上帝保佑啊，John非常爱他。

时间一分一秒地走到了这一年的最后时刻。Sherlock沉默了下来，对于新的变量使他的系统崩溃而感到愤怒，然后他突然抬起头，几天来第一次把目光放在了John身上。

_“_ _John_ _。”_

“嗯? ”John温和地问道，手指放在书页上他停止阅读的地方。

“你把一只黑袜子放在洗衣机里了吗? ”Sherlock盯着他，好像他是一个谋杀嫌疑犯。

“嗯……没吧? ”

“没有？看看这个! ”Sherlock疯狂地挥动其中一只袜子，另一只手快速地翻过桌子上的那堆袜子。“只有一只！John， _我没有那样的袜子_ _!_ ”

“好吧，我也没有，”John回答，他的冷静似乎只是助长了Sherlock的绝望。

“那它怎么会在这里? ! John! ”

“不知道。不是我。”

“这正是我努力要避免的事情！这太令人痛心了! ”Sherlock看起来几乎要哭了，“为什么要有这只莫名其妙的袜子，我的生活难道还不够复杂吗！? ”

John低下头去掩饰他的笑容。他不应该嘲笑他的，Sherlock似乎真的很难过。“对不起，亲爱的，我帮不了你。”

Sherlock从沙发上匆匆起身，蓝色的丝绸像一阵旋风一样悄悄穿过房间。John想知道他是否会来盘问John关于袜子的事情，直到他坦白为止——但是他在壁炉前停下来，猛地把刀从木头里拔出来，把惹事的袜子刺到壁炉上。

“我想这比开枪好多了，” John评论道，然后继续他的阅读。Sherlock怒气冲冲地跺着脚回到沙发上完成他的任务。

十一点五十九分，John从椅子上站起来，把胳膊放在背后，然后走到长沙发旁。每一天，他都会惊讶于Sherlock是多么的美丽——即使是在他生闷气的时候。他那完美的嘴唇向下撇着，浓密的眉毛紧皱着，使他看起来像一朵雷雨云；一团黑暗、不祥和令人敬畏的云。

John伸出手，用手掌轻轻地托住Sherlock的下巴，“嘿，抬头看我一会儿。”

Sherlock把眼睛从袜子上移开，怒视着John。

“新年快乐，”John说，给了Sherlock一个温柔的微笑。

这让Sherlock停了下来。“真的吗? ”John可以看到他的大脑开始运转，他的眼睛在John的脸上跳舞，在房间里转来转去——很可能是在分析日光的来来去去，他的潜意识已经注意到了，看到了除了Sherlock以外没有人知道要去寻找的细节。John注视着他推理，事实上，现在是新年前夜，离零点只有几秒钟了。

Sherlock伸了伸脖子，在John的嘴上快速地吻了一下。然后他又回过头来仔细检查那只松松垮垮地拿在手里的袜子。

烟火在伦敦的夜晚燃放，给他们的房间带来了戏剧性的色彩。John走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯饮料，然后走到起居室的窗口，看着五彩缤纷的天空。

过了一会儿，他听到Sherlock从沙发上站起来，啪嗒啪嗒走到John站的地方。他的胸膛贴在John的背上，双臂环绕着他的腰。当Sherlock的大手放在他的腹部和胸部时，John心满意足地叹了口气。Sherlock的脸颊蹭着John的头发，John转过头，想再亲一下。

这个吻更热忱，更适合他们的一月一日纪念日。Sherlock的嘴在John的嘴唇下慢慢张开，邀请他进来。John在他的甜蜜香气中呼吸了片刻，然后他结束了亲吻，转回头看外面的烟火。有一会儿，他们只是站在一起，看着火花如雨点一样洒在城市上空。

Sherlock把脸埋在John的肩膀上。“当你 _试图_ 避免一个问题……”他用悲伤的声音说。John过了一会儿才意识到他还在谈论那双袜子，然后他忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。Sherlock以一种几乎让John心碎的真诚继续说道: “这不公平。生活是不公平的。”

“亲爱的，”John微笑着把Sherlock的手紧紧地按在胸前，“你为什么不用袜子夹? ”

Sherlock在他身后石化了，“用什么? ”

John喷出了一个无声的笑，“好吧，我知道你的生日礼物是什么了! ”


End file.
